girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
MediaWiki talk:Monaco-sidebar
I was trying to include Chronology in the side menu, but I can't figure out where this file is pulling a category number from. Neither "most popular" or "most linked to" seem to be it. --mnenyver 05:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) The number in that case was the rank in terms of how many articles it has in it. In any case, we don't want to try to specify the category by a dynamic ranking, especially when they can just be named, as http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco#Customize_the_Navigation shows. — Zarchne 08:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Bah! You and your old fashioned reading of help files. (It was late and I was in a rush! That's my story and I'm sticking to it.) --mnenyver 12:23, 25 June 2008 (UTC) I'm curious: why have the latest revisions removed Chronology from the menu. I use it regularly for research and now it's much harder to get to using the Wiki navigation. I know I'm not a good test cast for normal, but if I found it useful wouldn't others? I think it's an important resource this Wiki provides, and there's no link to it on the front page or in the top level navigation. Argadi 09:54, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :(quick reply while I'm supposed to be doing things not wiki related) I was trying to cut down the sidebar to something manageable. The last list of categories was too long, outdated, and we couldn't fit new categories in, so I left it at "Browse Categories". You're right, though, Chronology needs to go on the main page, along with a bunch more stuff. I apologize for removing something you needed. I've been meaning to redesign the front page (or hoping someone with design skills would), but haven't gotten to it yet. Feel free to add it somewhere in the meantime, if you like. I'm thinking we should cut the boxes down to three and make one an attractive category listing. See the Buffy, AoC, or WowWiki sites for examples of what I mean. --mnenyver 17:44, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :: Where is the documentation on how the page works? In particular, what happens if we explicitly add a subcategory to the browse categories? :: Anyone have suggestions for what categories should be on the list under Browse Categories if we made a list by hand? The current list starts with a link to the home page which isn't useful. Argadi 23:44, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::I use MediaWiki, Wikia Help, and Google searches to find what I'm looking for. For the javascript mouseover menu on "Browse Categories", I think it's just pulling the first few files. Correction: it seems to be pulling popular items. I haven't looked yet to see if this functionality can be changed, apart from reordering how things are listed in the top category. --mnenyver 06:14, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::By the way, I noticed Chronology does appear under Top Content > Editor's Picks. Not that this resolves the issue of simple navigation. --mnenyver 07:55, 3 December 2008 (UTC) How about adding this (or a corrected version) above or below Browse Categories? *Category:Main_Content|Five Ws **#category-Characters#|Who **#category-Inventions#|What **#category-Geography#|Where **#category-Chronology#|When **Forum:Fan Theories|Why **Spark|How (Yes, I know there are six, but see Wikipedia:Five Ws.) Argadi 13:39, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Hmmmmm. I like it, but I'm not completely sold on it. I've been looking at some of the better designed wikis and collecting ideas. I really like how LOSTpedia has their mysteries organized. Maybe I should take this to the forum instead. --mnenyver 17:59, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Figured out the syntax -- how does the current version look? --mnenyver 19:22, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :: Nice! It's not as 'clever' as the 5 Ws, but it is more useful. The addition of Published Works was a good idea—that's another important major category. Argadi 19:54, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::: 'Whose'. There are six, you morons! :) Ordinary 11:05, 6 December 2008 (UTC)